Rockabye
by DangerousDream
Summary: 1...2...3... And the ball drops, their lives changing forever with the addition of a unexpected surprise and an unwelcome enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Sophie (clairebear97), who is one of the best people ever and helped me so much with writing this by giving me ideas and always inspires me to write. Thank you, Soph :)**

**Oh, and Chapter 1 is only short because it's just a prologue. Chapter 2 will be longer and better, hopefully.**

_1... 2... 3..._ Shane and I stare at the TV, excitedly counting down the seconds until the ball will drop and the new year will begin. New Year has always been a big celebration for me, something about new adventures and starting afresh appeals to me. Eve and Michael had gone to some party in Founder's Square this year, but I'd decided to stay home with Shane. We didn't need a big party, we just needed each other.

A bundle of party popper confetti flew into my face as the ball dropped. I blew it away easily, giving Shane a genuine smile. He returned it, his face relaxed and calm, for a change. It was adorable, seeing him so happy lately. But then again, I think we were all a lot happier lately. Ever since Amelie took back control of the town, things started changing: the streets were safer and besides the occasional bite or two, there had been a huge drop in attacks; Morganville was cleaner and more human-friendly, additions had been added to the hospital and schools as well as children's play parks and there had't been any more crazy people *cough* Naomi, Kim, Oliver, Bishop *cough* trying to rule Morganville. All in all, things were calmer and friendlier... Happier.

"Happy New Year, Baby!" Shane whispered, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me into him. Him lips press onto mine firmly, but gently with a hint of lust. I press mine back with the same force. Eventually, the need for oxygen overtakes us and we separate.

"Happy New Year to you to," I whisper, smiling up at him, fluttering my lashes slightly. We stare at each other for few seconds before he rubs my arm softly.

"Are you going to make a New Years Wish?" He asks.

I give him a confused look, "New Years Wish? Don't you mean resolution?"

"No, a wish," He confirms, "What do you want this year to be like?"

"Oh, erm..." I stutter, not quite sure what I _did _want from the new year, "I guess I want things to stay the same? Things are pretty good right now,"

He seemed shocked at first, but then leaned in for another kiss, telling me, "I think this year is our year, Claire. Everything will change this year. It'll be great,"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, giving him a slight chuckle instead, "You say that every year, Shane,"

He lifted my legs and swung me around, causing me to laugh even more. Then he collapsed onto the sofa, with my legs still wrapped around him. I laughed again and he brushed my hair out of my face.

"This year I mean it," He told me. _You say that every year, _I thought to myself, giving him a soft hmph. He threw me one of his crooked half-smiles and I leant down to give him a gentle kiss.

"Michael and Eve aren't home..." I began, smiling at him mischievously .

He raised his eyebrows, mocking me, "Is that so? Well what on earth shall we do then?"

"This," I said, pushing my lips onto his lustfully.

"And this," I twisted the buttons on his shirt playfully.

"And this," I leant down again, planting kisses on his chest. He moaned softly and I smiled. We were definitely starting this year how we meant to go on.

Little did I know that Shane was right, this year really _would _change everything. For better, and for worse.

**Ugh, this first chapter is so bad. Please read on, and review, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the 3 lovely reviews on the last chapter. It was only up for a few hours and I already had such a positive response that I couldn't help but write more. Thank you so much guys :)**

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine people!" Eve called from the other side of the house, waking us all up. I looked over at Shane exasperatedly who pulled he blanket back over his head and moan groggily. Honestly, I wanted to do the same. Nothing sounded more appealing to me than rolling over and cocooning in the blanket with Shane. I'd had a full night's sleep but I was still exhausted from the all extra work I'd been doing lately, not to mention the uneasy feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

I didn't, though. Today was the one day of the year where Eve woke up really early: her birthday. So instead of snuggling back into the warm blanket, I leaned over to Shane and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Come on, we'll have to get up before she kills us,".

"Hey! I heard that, traitor!" Eve shouted, faking anger, "I'll meet you downstairs, don't go back asleep,"

I laughed, despite myself and watched as Shane turned towards me and rolled his eyes at Eve. I flopped back down on the pillow, my hair spraying out in all different directions. He ran a hand over my cheek and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, melting my heart.

"I don't feel beautiful today..."

"Why not?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"I just feel kind of sick and tired, I guess," I grumbled. He put a hand to my forehead before deciding that I didn't have a fever and removing it.

"You don't feel hot," He concluded, "But if you feel sick, then we can ask Eve to postpone it-"

"No!" I exclaimed, "She's been looking forward to this for weeks, I'll get through it,"

"Of course you will, you're Claire. You can pretty much get through anything," He kissed my forehead and I rolled over to check the time. It was only 6:44. _Damn you Eve._

I rolled over slowly and released myself from the blankets. I regretted it immediately as my stomach turned and I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt the acid burning my throat as I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I heard heavy footsteps behind and I knew that Shane must have been following me. I made a mental note to shut the door before he could see me but I didn't have time as I threw myself in front of the toilet and emptied my stomach out into the bowl.

Shane grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail as I vomited. Once my hair was out of the way he rubbed my back soothingly and muttered sweet nothings into my ear. I wanted to cry, he was so nice about it and I knew that I probably looked terrible right now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand up and stand in front of the sink. For a second, I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing but then he turned around and put a wet flannel onto my forehead. It was cool on my flustered skin and I sighed as the cold water ran down my face. I wiped my mouth and leaned back against the bathroom wall. Shane slumped down beside me and stared at me intently, testing to see if I still felt sick.

"Damn," He ran a hand through his hair, "I guess you really are sick then,"

"Yeah," I laughed hoarsely, then added, "Its just a stomach bug, I'll be okay,"

"Are sure you don't want to go back to bed? I'm sure Eve'll understand,"

"No," I pushed my self up using the wall, "No, I'm good now. You go down and say happy birthday and I'll be down in a second,"

He paused for a second, clearly wondering whether he should leave me or not, but then nodded and walked away. I waited until I heard him going downstairs before flushing the toilet and brushing my teeth. When I was pretty sure that my breath no longer stunk of vomit, I checked my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't particularly pale or flushed, in fact, I looked pretty normal. I fixed up the ponytail that Shane did for me then headed downstairs to talk to my room mates. I wondered if Shane would have told them I was sick. Wait! Would Michael have heard? I really hope he hadn't. I cringed at the thought.

As I walked into the kitchen, everyone was crowded around Eve, who was showing off jewellery of some sort. Michael was blushing, so it was probably something he got her for her birthday. I smiled at that. He really loved her, it was adorable. As much as everyone said a vampire/human relationship wouldn't work, they had both defied odds and stuck together through thick and through thin.

"Happy birthday, Eve," I said, shocking myself with how thick and croaky my voice sounded as I leant down to hug my friend. She hugged me back before putting a hand to my forehead.

"Shane said you were sick,"

"A bit, but I'm feeling a lot better now," The last bit was true at least, I did feel a bit better now that whatever was making me sick was out of my system. Maybe, I could even enjoy the party later.

She seemed to take my word for it as she simply smiled brightly before turning to me, "Do you want cake?"

I nodded and she gave me a huge grin and patted the chair next to her. I sat down as Michael passed a wedge of cake to Eve, Shane and I before sitting down to his own. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the thought of eating cake for breakfast... Only in this house is cake a legitimate breakfast food.

I wiped all the cream of the cake first, then worked down to the cake. I smiled and nodded along to my friends' conversation but I wasn't really listening. With every bite of cake, I was feeling more and more nauseous. I tried to let them see that I was feeling sick though. After all, this was Eve's day and I wasn't about to ruin it by lying in bed with food poisoning or whatever this was.

"Bacon anyone?" Shane asked, waving a frying pan in the air like a madman. I forced a smile at him.

"Ooh, me,"Eve chimed.

"Me too," Michael.

Everyone turned to look at me, "Err, no thanks. I'm going to go and get showered before anyone else does,"

They all seemed pretty content with the 'shower' excuse so I slipped away and as soon as I was out of sight of sight, I ran upstairs and straight into the bathroom to take care of the whole sickness thing again. Damn it, what was wrong with me? I stare at my reflection in the mirror, as if somehow I would get some kind of answer from it.

I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water soothe my muscles. I started massaging the shampoo into my hair, daydreaming about cuddling up with Shane in bed and watching movies with a hot water bottle. That would be perfect right now. I shook it off, I had to get through today and I'd be fine by tomorrow. I sighed and was shocked by the familiar sting of shampoo in the eyes.

_Damnit, _I thought, tilting my head back and squinting so the shampoo wouldn't spread. I reached out blindly towards the sink, trying to grab the towel to hold against my eye to stop the burning. As I did, I felt something fly off of the side and onto the floor. I fixed my eye first and once the pain settled down I leant down to pick up whatever it was that I dropped.

My heart stopped when I realised what it was. It was a pack of tampons, nothing too bad until my mind processed what it meant and then the bright blue wrapper seemed to be mocking me. I mentally did the maths and sunk down on to the side of the bath in horror.

My period was late. And not just a few days late, either. Two weeks late. Two. Whole. Weeks. Either I was pregnant, or something was wrong with me. Considering I'd been in pretty much perfect health up until this morning, the last one was unlikely.

I cringed at the thought of vomiting earlier. It was morning. I was sick. Didn't pregnant people get morning sickness or something?

And that the fact that I had been so tired this morning. Oh God.

I tried to take breaths, think calm and rationally, but it wasn't working so well. I covered my mouth to block out my cries and let silent tears run down my face as the realisation set in: I, Claire Danvers, may or may not be pregnant.

**Oh my gosh,this chapter was so hard to write. Especially the end, cringeeee XD Oh well, don't be afraid to tell me if it's awful :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's play a game called 'find the quote Megan stole from the vampire diaries'. If anyone can guess what the quote was, I dunno, you can have a cookie or something XD**

A few hours later, I was standing in my bedroom staring at my reflction. My hair was straight, with a bump at the top and I was wearing a black, sequined masquerade mask with a short, tight dress. I'd picked the dress out ages ago and I'd loved how it looked, but now I was beginning to regret it.

I turned in the mirror and placed a hand on my stomach. It was still flat, but ever since my revelation in the bathroom, I'd felt like a ticking time bomb. I was paranoid that someone would be able to tell that I was possibly pregnant. Which was stupid, when I thought rationally, of course, but I couldn't stop the panic from rising up in my chest.

There was a knock on the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin, my hand dropping quickly and I stood up straight as Eve walked in, holding a pair of black stilletos out towards me. She was stunning, of course. She was wearing a sweeping red and black dress and her hair was curled, with diamonds dotted throughout. Her make-up was strikingly pale, as usual but her lips were bright red and her eyes were dark, which made her look stunning.

I couldn't help but feel slighly self consious. Eve looked like some kind of angel of darkness or something, whereas I felt like an overgrown child playing dress up in her mother's wardrobe. I gave Eve a warm smile though. She passed me the shoes and I flopped down on the bed and put them on, struggling slightly.

"You look... Wow, it's amazing," I told her honestly, "So _you_," I stood up, testing the heels nervously. Eve had warned me that they were high, but I still wobbled a bit as my sense of balance tried to adapt to the added inches the heels gave to my height.

"Really?" She beamed giving me a twirl, I nodded and she continued, "Well you look great too, especially considering you're sick. Shane's going to love it,"

"Shane going to love what?" He called, walking into the room, then he gasped slightly when he saw me, "Wow, you look great,"

I couldn't help but blush at his reaction, he made me feel 1000 times prettier than I thought I was. He wore a look of geniune shock and appreciation on his face, which made me smile. I felt some kind of acheivement at the fact that thought I was hot.

"Thanks," I twisted my foot nevously, hoping that I wouldn't fall over and look stupid in front of him. Shane waltzed over and put him hands on my waist and kissed me.

"You look hot. Like princess Grace of Monaco _hot_," He told me and I laughed slightly. I didn't really think so, I felt awkward and clumsy, nothing of royal caliber but I blushed anyway and planted a kiss on his cheek. He put his lips onto mine and kissed me deeply.

Eve coughed, breaking us apart. I looked at Shane who looked almost as embarrassed as me. We'd nearly forgot that Eve was there for a second.

"People have started to turn up, now. We should go downstairs," She told us and I nodded, taking Shane's arm for steadiness and following Eve downstairs. I tried to push the thoughts of the possible pregnancy to the back of my mind and just enjoy tonight. After all, it could be one of the last nights before my whole life changed...

"Can I have this dance?" Shane asked, kissing my hand.

"No." I said blankly, feigning seriousness before breaking into a smile, "Just kidding, of course you can,"

Shane gave me a warm smile and took my hand, leading me out onto the make-shift dancefloor that had been made in the middle of the living room. The music was blasting now, a playlist of Eve's favourite songs filling the room. I smiled and took Shane's hand, whislt swaying to the music. I'd never seen the Glass House this busy. There was at least 30 people just in the living room and kitchen and I dreaded to think how many were in the garden or on their way. I was shaken out of my thooughts, by Shane grabbing me by the arm and spinning me around before dropping me and catching me. I stared up at him breathlessly, before leaning in for a kiss. He was about to press his lips onto mine...

"Everyone!" Michael called above the crowd, "Time to make a toast, glasses are being passed out"

Shane leaned over to grab our glasses and passed mine to me. I nodded at him and turned back to face Michael. He didn't look nervous, probably because he was used to speaking in public by now. He'd had to do it a lot for when he sang on stage, I guess. Suddenly, Eve appeared next to me.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" She nodded towards Michael and I smiled at her. Even I had to admit that him making a toast to Eve was slightly cute.

"To Eve!" Michael called raised.

"To Eve," We echoed, followed by a round of applause. Eve blushed bright red through her chalk-white makeup. Everyone started to drink, and I winked at Shane took a sip of my drink.

Then I paused. Damnit, I might be pregnant. I can't drink. I slowly spat the drink back into the cup and wiped my mouth. I noticed that Shane was busy talking to Michael now and took my chance to escape into the kitchen. I leaned over the sink and poured away the drink, watching it turn around in the plughole like a tornado.

"What the hell are you doing?"

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger whoops. Sorry if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes as I don't have spell check on my computer and the one on here isn't always the best...**


	4. Chapter 4

"I... I..." I stuttered, trying - and failing - to come up with a quick excuse to explain why I couldn't drink the champagne.

"That was expensive, you know," Eve said, glaring at me jokingly. My mouth babbled open like a fish a few times before impromtu tears welled up in my eyes and I burst into sobs. Eve dropped her glare, and wrapped her arms around me quickly.

"Oh, Claire, don't cry," She hushed soothingly, "I was only joking," She stroked my hair slightly and hugged me harder, which one futhered my tears. She wasn't even really angry at me, why was I crying? Despite the knowledge that it was a joke, the sobs didn't settle down, in fact, they grew stronger. A couple who were kissing each other wildly tried to get into the kitchen but Eve shooed them away quickly.

"Damn, Claire, your emotions are all over the place! Are you like, pregnant, or something?" She asked, laughing slightly. My heart still stopped for a second though, did she know? Had she someone peiced it together? No, she couldn't have, could she? _Now, Claire, _my mind nudged me, _this is your chance to tell her._

"I don't know..." I cried, mumbling into her shoulder, my whole body shaking with sobs.

"You don't know what?" She asked softly, then it was almost as if I could hear the cogs turning in her head as she realised what I was telling her, "Wait! Claire Bear! Do you mean that you might be..."

I put a finger to her lips quickly, silencing her, "Don't say it. Michael can hear"

She nodded, then stared at me for a few seconds in shocked silence, "Oh my God, Claire Bear. Have you taken one of those test thingys?"

I shook my head and she nodded at me, as if to say, _calm down, you'll be okay. _Then she grabbed her coat, and slid it on carefully, "Stay here, I'll go get you one,"

"No," I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't leave, "It's your birthday, don't be worrying about me,"

"This isn't like getting a test result, this is life-changing, okay? The sooner you know, the better," She explained, sounding like the more logical one out of the two of us right now.

"Yeah, I figured," I hiss at her, then shake my head and change my tone, "I'm sorry for snapping, just don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Shane and Michael,"

She smiled at my sympathetically, obviously having accepted my half-hearted apology, "Wait in your room for me, okay? I'll be back in 5 minutes,"

I nodded and watched her leave. Once I heard the front door slam, I got a bottle of water from the fridge and started to push through the crowd, making my way upstairs. I desperatly hoped I didn't see Shane or Michael, or anyone I knew for that matter. They'd probably question the mascara stains running down my face and right now, I didn't have the energy to make up a bullshit excuse on the spot.

Once I'd successfully reached my room undisturbed, I flopped down on the bed and hugged a fluffy white stuffed lamb that I'd had for years, that childhood Claire had ingeniously called 'Lamby'. I didn't remember the day I got it, but my parents had told the story a thousand times over, so I'd memorised it by now. I'd had a severe bout of croup and whooping cough when I was like 5 or 6 and I'd been taken into hospital. I was pretty sick, so I'd stayed there for a while. On Christmas Eve, my Dad had came home from work with a teddy bear for me to make up for the fact that I wasn't going to celebrate christmas that year. I loved it and took it everywhere with me for years.

Childish as it seemed, seeing Lamby was just what I needed to cheer me up right now. It'd been with me right through one of the hardest points in my life, and it reminded me that I'd get through this, to: no matter what the test said.

I headed to the bathroom and washed my face, clearing off all the mascara tracks. I took a deep breath in and gave my self a brave look in the mirror. I was Claire Danvers. I'd found a missing book; helped cure Bishop's disease; fought Bishop himself; fought the Draug; fought Naomi and her minions; helped build a machine to keep the town running and more. I wasn't going to be taken down by a stupid stick and a positive or negative sign. I could do this. I sniffed a little and smiled, feeling better instantly. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Eve?" I called, no answer, "Eve?"

I sighed, throwing the washcloth aside and swung open the door. No one was there. I stepped out and peered down the hall, wondering if Eve was back already? The hall was empty, or so it seemed.

A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth to quieten my screams. I panicked instantly, praying that Michael would have heard me from downstairs and would come and get me, but I knew that the hustle and bustle of the party would drown any noise I made out.

I was getting dragged backwards. I twisted a little, trying to break free from whoever was holding me but they were strong. Not vampire strong, though, I noted, just strong from pure muscle and size. They managed to get me into the secret room and my heart began to pound. Wasn't this room specifically designed for murders? I felt deflated, any hope of being heard was slight before, it was noexistent now.

I felt myself being pushed on the sofa and heard the door slam shut. I twisted around, trying to get away when a flat, honeyed voice came from behind me and I shuddered at the very sound of it. I'd been hoping that I would never have to hear it again; I'd been promised that I would never hear it again.

"Hello Claire," they teased, "Long time no see, eh?"

**Ah, a cliffhanger again. I'm evil, I know! I'm not saying reviews will make we write and upload faster, buutttt, I'm also not saying that they won't ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want, Kim?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly, shattering my attempts to convince her that she didn't scare me. She was supposed to be in prison! For two accounts; trying to take down Morganville with those secrets cameras, and as well as possibly betraying Amelie by trying to blow us all to pieces. She was supposed to be high security, but obviously someone let her out. I refused to believe that she escaped from high security, if she did, I was as good as dead as it was.

"I overheard your conversation with Eve," She smirked, circling me like a hyena circles it's prey. I followed her around, never turning my back on her for a second.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to be strong, and play it cool, but the slight break and tinge of fear in my voice gave me away.

"You're pregnant," She sounded amused.

"I might not be,"

"I have a video of you and Shane sleeping together. If that's anything to go by, you probably are," She laughed hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked quietly, not trying to hide my fear any more.

She laughed, then a few seconds later, she wiped her eyes and turned to me, "You don't get it do you? You're going to get all fat and boring and Shane's going to leave you! He'll run straight to me,"

"You're lying,"My voice shook slightly, "He'll support us, I know that. Besides, you are the last person he'd go to, so don't get your hopes up,"

"Are you sure?" Kim taunted, "How do you know that he won't hate you? He's 20, do you think he's ready to be a father? He won't want you or the baby!"

I felt my jaw drop open. Kim had basically hit my every fear on the head. Shane loved me, I knew that and I don't think he'd leave me. However, even knowing that, I couldn't stop the doubt from rising up, causing a lump to form in my throat. Was she right? I'll probably get fat and boring, sure, but would Shane really hate me? Would he leave. A single tear ran down my face as I blinked and looked up at Kim.

She bent down to sit in front of me, "I know, Claire, I know. It hurts doesn't it?" I nodded and she started again, "I only want the best for you, sweetheart. Here's what I think you should do: get an abortion! It will save you, and your relationship with Shane. He'll be happier, he'll be glad you did it."

I nodded, letting her words sink into me like poision. The logical part of my brain that told me that Shane loved me and would never leave was pushed down, and the insecure, self-loathing side of me took over. I nodded at Kim, taking in her every word. I had to do this. I had to save my relationship with Shane. I didn't know if I _was _pregnant,but if I was, I'd get an abortion. It was best for everyone.

"Glad we agree." She flopped down onto the sofa and waved me away, "You can go now. Just remember that I'll know if you don't get rid of it, and if that happens, I'll kill the baby, and you. Then go for Shane. Maybe Eve or Michael next, or your parents. The possibilities are endless..."

I nodded at her numbly and started walking out of the room. My legs felt like jelly: weak and wobbly. I turned one last time to look at Kim, and she nodded at me and smiled, confirming that I knew what I had to do. It was only as I stepped out of the room that I wondered if Eve was back, or not. How long was I even in there? Although, I had a feeling my questions were about to be answered as Eve came bounding down the hall.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you for like 15 minutes!" She crossed her arms and stared at me suspiciously . I felt myself burn bright red, before shaking my head and deciding to change the subject.

"Did you get them?" I asked and her glare softened. She nodded and shook a brown bag in her hand. She passed them out to me.

"Do you want me to sit with-"

"No!" I burst out suddenly, then calmed down, "No, I'll be okay on my own, don't worry,"

She looked shocked at my outburst, but flashed me a warm smile, probably assuming that I was stressed about it - which wasn't exactly a lie, although she probably didn't understand why. Then she turned and headed downstairs, leaving me alone with the tests and my thoughts.

I headed into the bathroom and pulled the box out of the bag. A part of me wanted to go back into my room and curl up in a ball, and not face this situation. Another part of me, the stronger part, told me that the sooner I found out, - and dealt with it - the sooner everything could go back to normal, and I wouldn't have to worry about this again.

I followed all the instructions on the box, grabbing my phone and setting my phone timer to 3 minutes. Usually, 3 minutes doesn't seem like very long, but when waiting for the results of something like this, it seems like forever. It seemed like every time I checked back at the phone, the number had barely changed.

My thoughts started to wander. What did I want the test to say? Obviously, life would be easier if it was negative but I hadn't stopped to think what I wanted? Did I even want a baby?

I was suddenly overwhelmed with heart-warming visions of Shane bouncing a chubby, giggling baby on his lap. Our baby. He, or she had my eyes, but otherwise was the spitting image of him. I almost smiled before I shook those thoughts away. That wouldn't happen. As Kim said, Shane would hate me and he wouldn't want to be with me any more, so did it really matter if I wanted the baby or not? It wasn't going to happen.

Cautiously, I leaned over to check the test. I felt numb as I stared down at it. No emotions. No happiness, no sadness. Nothing. I almost wanted to feel, but I blocked it. I knew what I was going to do from the second I saw that little plus sign that told me the one thing that no 18-year-old really wanted to her: I was pregnant.

**Sorry if the whole Kim thing felt slightly anti-climax, whoops. Also, I don't mean to offend anyone with the whole abortion thing. This doesn't reflect my opinions on abortion at all, and as the story changes, Claire's opinion changes, but as of now, this is what she thinks is best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uploading twice to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. Also, it's 9pm and I had a 0 cal monster energy which was fabulous and makes me write at the speed of light whoops. So for future reference, if you want more chapters of a story, just send me lots of energy drinks :)**

I wrap the tests up and head back into my bedroom. Once the door is firmly shut, I spread the tissue out onto the desk and stare down at it. I should have more emotions that this is but I barely feeling anything. The only thing I do feel is protectiveness over my friends and family, I can't let Kim hurt them. I won't let Kim hurt them.

So I slumped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I refused to let my self think about the... _thing _growing inside me. Instead, I concentrated on listening to what was going on downstairs. I could music pumping loudly, as well as the sound of voices ringing through the air. I started to wonder if this kind of thing was happening to anyone else. Were they worried about stuff, too or were they just average teenagers having fun? Who really knew what was going on in their lives and what they were thinking?

Eventually, the voices died out and the music stopped. The party must have finished, although I still didn't move. I heard the clutter of cans and paper cups being cleaned up, and I knew I should go and help tidy up, but I couldn't seem to convince myself to move. After a long while,even the clutter stopped and there was silence.

There was a heavy knock on the door. I recognized it instantly as Shane's but I didn't move to answer it. I heard him walk in so I sighed and pulled myself up to a sitting position so I could talk to him.

"Hey," he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, "Eve said you were sick,"

"Yeah," I said, almost forcing a croaky voice.

Shane placed a hand on my forehead and I almost wanted to scream. Would people stop feeling my head? I don't have a temperature, for the last time! Then I felt slightly guilty, I'd had a really emotional day and it wasn't his fault; he was trying to be nice but my damn hormones get confusing it all.

"You should get some sleep," he said and I nodded slowly, as I only just realised how tired I actually was, "Here, I'll go get your pyjamas,"

I laid back as Shane turned and started to get me shorts and a t-shirt out to sleep in. Then I froze and my heart sunk. The pregnancy tests were on the table. I couldn't let him see them, it would ruin everything.

"No!" I shouted, shocking him _and _myself, "I'm a bloody invalid, just because I have some stupid bug doesn't mean that I need you to do everything for me!"

He looked taken aback but raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I just wanted to help you feel better,"

"Well, the only thing that would make me feel better is to be left alone. So leave," I snapped, sounding really harsh. I felt guilty almost immediately as he shot me the kicked puppy look. Part of me wanted to apologise and hug him, but another part wanted to do anything, just so he wouldn't see the tests.

"Okay," He mumbled and walked out, "Speak to me when you're in a better mood," I felt rage build up inside me at his last comment, before I realised he was right; I was honestly in a terrible mood and I was taking it out on him. It wasn't really his fault, it was mine for getting pregnant in the first place. I was acting totally out of character and I was doing all this to have a better relationship with him, not push him away.

I should probably go and apologise, I thought to myself as I grabbed the tests and stuck them at the bottom of the trash so nobody would find them. I made a mental reminder to take it out tomorrow in case any one saw the stick. More specifically, in case any one saw the little positive sign.

Once I'd hidden all the evidence, I threw myself down onto the bed and sobbed. There wasn't really one specific reason that I was crying, it was more like built up emotions that suddenly burst out. I cried for my boyfriend that I loved, but would probably lose. I cried for my parents, who would be disappointed in me for the situation I was in. I cried because my emotions were all over the place right now, and I was a hot mess. I cried for Eve, who would support my pregnancy all the way and would love being an aunt, especially since she wanted kids so much, but couldn't have them with Michael.

Mainly, I cried for the child inside me that I was pretending to hate, just so I wouldn't feel so guilty for all the things they would never do. They would never take their first breath, or say their first words. They would never go to school, or ride a back. They would never feel the pangs and heartbreak of first loves, they would never achieve their hopes or dreams or show their personalities. Because I was going to kill them, through fear and blackmail.

**Please don't hate me for my opinions on abortion. I try not to write stuff that could cause conflict but it was kind of necessary to the story for Claire to feel this way :( **

**Oh and I know Claire is acting totally out of character, but she's scared and confused right now, so I think she has a right to be snarky and mean tbh. Also, hormones can make a person very angry haha. Anywaysss, let me know what you think of this chapter and what you hope happens later on in the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, another filler chapter. So sorry. So we're on chapter 7 and the story is still on day 1? I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. At least in about a chapter or two, there will be a time skip...**

There was a knock on the door. For a second, I contemplated opening it, but then I decided that I didn't want to see anybody and rolled away so I was facing the wall opposite the door. I hoped that whoever was knocking would leave. No such luck.

The door creaked open, "Claire?" Eve called in softly, obviously trying not to upset me. I didn't move, I just stayed facing the wall.

"What did it say?" I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell her that it was positive and turn around and hug her and cry more. But Kim's words rang firmly in my head: _I'll kill the baby and you. Then Shane. Maybe Eve or Michael next. Or your parents... The possibilities are endless._ How could I tell them what was going on and how I was feeling without giving Kim the chance to ruin me? I couldn't.

I felt a single tear drip down my face. I didn't wipe it away, I just let it fall. I sniffed and curled up in a ball. I heard Eve creep quietly up to the bed and sit down beside me. She took a deep breath in and put a hand on my back.

"It was positive, wasn't it?" My heart sunk. Had she figured it out? Was it really that obvious. Wait! Would Kim know about this? She had cameras, she probably would. Eve would be in danger if she knew. What could I do now? Damnit, Claire, think!

"Oh, Claire," Eve soothed, "We'll all be here for you, and you know Shane will love you no matter what anyway,"

"No," I snapped.

"What?"

"It was negative. I'm not pregnant. There's nothing to worry about," My voice was blank and monotone, and for a second, I wondered if Eve truly believed me.

"Oh," She gasped, "Sorry, I just assumed. I thought you- Shane said you were angry and I thought that meant- Never mind." I rolled over to look at her blushing red through her heavy make-up, and I smiled at her. Then I sighed. Momentarily, I had forgotten about snapping at Shane. A wave of guilt rushed over me. I _had _been pretty rude to him.

"I guess I should apologise to him, huh?"

"Yeah..."

I nodded at Eve and swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked out. Eve smiled out me and disappeared into Michael's room. I watched her go before knocking on Shane's door. I leaned weakly against the door and knocked again.

"Go away Claire..." He mumbled through the door. His voice was rough and his efforts to sound angry couldn't cover the hurt in his voice. I'd never treated him like that before.

"I just want to talk,"

"_The only thing that would make this better is for you to leave me alone_," He mimicked what I'd said to him before. _Ouch_, I thought before mentally adding, _I deserved it though_.

I sighed and put my face to the door, my voice coming out weak and desperate, "Please?"

The door swung open and Shane stood in the frame staring at me. His face was blank and emotionless but his eyes told me another story...

"I'm sorry," I whispered and a tear rolled down my cheek. I saw him crack slightly at that, his love for me radiating out. He sighed and pulled me in to a hug, resting my face on his chest. He pulled me into the room and I kicked the door shut behind me, pushing my lips onto his. He deepened it and for a minute we were intertwined with each other, both of us connected for a second, feeling nothing but raw passion and our emotions.

He pushed me down on the bed and started to kiss down my neck. He was mid-kiss when I felt my stomach turn like I was going to throw up again. I shoved Shane off of me and sat up straight quickly. I rested my head in my hands and took deep breaths, hoping that I wouldn't vomit in front of Shane again.

I felt a hand start massaging my neck, "You okay, Claire?"

"I still feel a bit sick," I admitted honestly, although the nauseous feeling was passing now.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Babe?" He offered, planting gentle kisses on my neck.

"No!" I burst out quickly, almost _too _quickly. Shane gave me a concerned look so I carried on, "I mean- I just really hate hospitals, not because I'm sick,"

Shane smiled and visibly relaxed, "Don't worry babe, I get it. They aren't nice places. It's probably just a bug and it'll pass but if you get worse, I'm taking you,"

I nodded, "Okay," I shot him a quick, reassuring smile and then lay down on the bed next to him, sinking into his warmth. We both lay there for a while until I felt his breaths even out and his tight grip on me loosened

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _Damnit, _I thought, _I'll have to stop crying. _It felt like I had spent the whole day crying. In fact, I pretty much had. I didn't know if it was hormones or just the generally overwhelming feeling of the situation but as I settled off to sleep, I felt it all disappearing, if only for a few seconds. This was nice - no worries, no heartbreak.

I buried my face into Shane's chest and sighed exhaustedly. My hand dropped for a second to my still-flat stomach. I couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like in 9 months time. I shook those thoughts away, I couldn't get attached.

I looked down at Shane. He was so peaceful in his sleep, his features angelic and boy-ish. _What have we gotten ourselves into? _Whether I managed to somehow deceive Kim and keep the baby or if I got an abortion, one thing was for sure: our lives would never be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**I felt like chapter 7 was a bit of a let down so I'll try and get this chapter written as soon as possible to make up for it :) Not that this chapter is any better, of course, it's another filler and my writing has been pretty sh*tty lately whoops. Oh well, at least this one is a decent length -_-**

"Claire, I think you should see a doctor," Shane said, whilst soothingly rubbing my back. _No_, I thought, _I'll have to make the appointment with Planned Parenthood soon_. I shook my head but vomited again. He carried on holding my hair back. Once I was done, I sat on the toilet seat with my head bowed.

"I'm fine," I told him weakly, "What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter. You're not going in today," He told me firmly.

"No, Claire!" He repeated, "You're still sick. You just need to relax," Deep down, I knew he was right but I _really _couldn't miss anymore school. I'd missed a few days already whilst I was coming to terms with the pregnancy but now, I had to go back. I had to throw myself back into work to take my mind off of things. I shot him a look.

"Fine," Shane caved, "But if you still feel sick, just come home, okay? Eve's at work so she can bring you home if you need her too..."

Speak of the devil, Eve appeared at the bathroom door, "God, Claire, you still sick?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"She's sick," Shane argued.

Eve raised an eyebrow at me, almost as if to say that she didn't believe me. My heart began to race. Did she still think I was pregnant? Then I mentally calmed myself down. Of course she didn't know, how could she? I was just paranoid because of what Kim said to me.

I pushed past them both and raced into my bedroom. I checked the time and realised that I was late. I grabbed a pair of red jeans and a white shirt and threw them on, not really caring what I looked like. I was late! I pulled a comb through my hair and was pleasantly surprised when it actually looked okay. I grabbed my backpack and raced downstairs.

I went into the living room where my roommates were sitting. Michael was leaning against the wall and Eve was sitting on the counter sipping coffee, she had another half hour or so before she had to leave for work. Shane was wolfing down a bacon sandwich. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I heard them whispering something. I walked into the room, desperate to hear what they were talking about and the whispers died off. I hesitated for a second, were they talking about me?

"I'm going now"

"Bye," they chorused. I smiled at them all half-hearted and gave Shane a quick kiss before leaving.

As soon as I left, the whispering started again. Okay, they were _definitely _talking about me now. I shook it off, they were my friends, it was probably nothing bad. Besides, none of them knew about the pregnancy so they were safe at least. Except Eve, she could know. Wait! She wouldn't tell them about the test I took would she? No, she wouldn't. Girl code and all that.

I brushed those thoughts away and walked as fast as I could to the uni. I arrived at the gates just as the bell for first lesson rang. I gave a sigh of relief. I was late, but not _that _late, at least. As I settled my pace into a normal walk, I felt sickness settle in the bottom of my stomach. Damnit, I shouldn't have walked so fast.

Trying my best to ignore how ill I felt, I went to my first lesson. I had Modern History, which wasn't always my strong point, but wasn't too hard. The teacher gave me a little sigh and a shake of her head as I walked in. She pointed to her watch and I bowed my head in apology.

"Trying to skip class, preschool?" I heard Monica retort from behind me, followed by fake hyena laughs from her followers, "Scared you'd miss finger painting or something?"

"Shut up, Monica," I took my place and got out of my books. I glanced quickly at Monica; she wasn't happy with being defied but at least, she didn't look like she was going to do anything about it.

The teacher handed out pieces of paper with activities on them around the class. I got started straight away and it wasn't until the bell rang to signal the end of lesson that I realised that my plan had worked. Almost without trying, I had forgotten everything that was worrying me. I'd forgotten all about the pregnancy and Kim, and the morning sickness, and all the worries that Morganville brought about. For an hour or two, I'd been the Claire that first came to Morganville. No the paranoid, chronically terrified version of me that I was now, but my _real _self. The Claire that worked crazily hard and had no problems other than some teasing from Monica and a difficult class or two.

The freedom was short-lived. As soon as I'd packed up all my stuff and left the class, the sickness settled in again. As the cold wind hit my face, I resisted the urge to throw up. I had an hour break now; not long enough to go home, but long enough to let the feeling pass. I started walking to the University Centre. I went inside, the overbearing scent of coffee wafting into my face, almost choking me. I usually loved the smell, but today I couldn't think of anything worse.

"Hey Claire," Eve greeted me brightly as I walked in, then her expression sobered, "You still sick?"

I nodded weakly and Eve leaned over the counter warily to check the time, "I have 15 minutes until I can get a break. Can you wait until then?" I nodded weakly and headed over to a seat nearest to the door so I could get away from the sickening smell of coffee.

I turned to look out of the window. In the distance, I saw Monica and her cronies heading in the general direction of where I was sitting. I sighed and inwardly hoped she hadn't seen me. _Please don't come over, please don't come over, please don't come over..._

But as with most things, luck wasn't on my side. _Great, _I thought sarcastically, _as if today couldn't get any worse. _Monica pranced in dramatically and I put my head in my hands, trying to suppress the nausea. I literally couldn't cope with her today.

"Ah, freak," She mocked, her voice high-pitched and squeaky, "Long time no see, eh?"

I didn't react. I just concentrated on taking deep breaths in and out, hoping that if she didn't get whatever she wanted out of me, then she would go away and just leave me alone. No such luck, of course. Monica pulled out a chair next to me. Gina and Jennifer did the same.

"Aw, what's wrong preschool? Got a cold?" Her pathetic remark was of course backed up by howls of laughter coming from her two minions.I looked up to see Eve eyeing me nervously from across the room. She kept glancing behind the wall to see where her boss was, obviously judging whether she needed to come over and intervene or not.

"Yes," I hissed, "I feel sick, so just do me a favour and leave me alone,"Nausea started to bubble up inside of me. Damnit, Eve had to be finished soon, surely. I almost vomited but didn't.

"Maybe she has chicken pox or something? Isn't that most common in 3 to 5 year olds?" Jennifer added, then started laughing at her own joke.

"No, Jennifer, that wasn't even funny,"

"I thought so,"

The three girls in front of me trailed of into their own conversation and I looked over at Eve who rolled her eyes at Monica. I smiled at her weakly and she held up two fingers at me. Two minutes. She was finished in two minutes. It seemed so long. I buried my head on the table and groaned, bringing Monica's attention back to me.

"Sorry, Claire, almost forgot you were there," She retorted, "So what's wrong with you anyway?"

"Just go away," I mumbled.

"You've heard about her and Shane's sex tape, haven't you?" Gina gossiped, throwing me a smug look. How did she know about that? "She's probably pregnant,"

I stood up as fast as I could. Too fast. I just felt really sick. I had to get away. I started charging towards Eve when Monica grabbed my hand, pulling me around.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

At hearing her words, I threw up.


	9. Chapter 9

I stared in shock for a few seconds, unable to believe what I'd just done. I'd just threw up on Monica. I just stood there wide-eyed, watching as Monica stood with her mouth gaping open, acting as though she'd just been shot. The whole room was silent now, everyone staring at Monica and I now. I felt myself blush as humiliation settled in.

"Ewww!" Jennifer yelled, "That's nasty,"

Monica gave an animalistic growl and started heading towards me, "You bitch!"

I swallowed nervously and backed into the counter. Then I dared a quick glance over to Eve who - like everyone else - looked shocked, although she had a hint of a smile on her face at seeing one of her enemies covered in vomit. I turned back to look at Monica, who was breathing heavily and glaring at me. She looked like one of those bulls at the rodeo before the start charging at you.

I span on my heels and ran. I ran across the shop and into the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty as I slid into a cubicle and vomited again. Once I was done, I slid down the wall and rested my head against the plastic wall. Howls of laughter filtered into the room from inside of the shop. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, once again. I was so humiliated, I had just vomited in front of a whole room of people. Could it really get any worse? I inwardly cursed myself for sleeping with Shane on New Years Eve. Nothing good can ever come from sex with Shane, I concluded half-jokingly.

"Claire?" I heard Eve call, as the door slammed shut, "Claire! I know you're in there, open up!"

I sniffed and let out a little sob, standing up and opening the cubicle door. Eve looked at me in shock for a few seconds, before opening up her arms and letting me fall into them in floods of tears. I sobbed gently against her shoulder as she pushed my hair behind my ear and soothed me.

"Aw, it's alright,"

"No it's not," I cried, barely coherent through the sobs, "They're all laughing!"

"They're laughing at Monica, not you," She pushed me back so I was looking at her, "Trust me, she got what she deserved. Now let's get you home, eh?"

I sniffed and nodded slowly. Eve wrapped her arm around me and led me out of the bathroom. I paused as we reached the door leading to the rest of the cafe, and turned to Eve.

"Can we go out the back?" I whispered.

Eve looked a little shocked, but nodded, "Of course,"

She pushed open a metal door next to her and led me to the back of the UC. I'd never been out here before, I noted with a slight surprise. There was a mental chained gate, at least 7ft tall and boxes upon boxes off coffee. It smelled worse out here than it did outside, but the slight breeze took the edge off.

One of Eve's friends was leaning against the wall smoking. What was her name again? Katie? Keeley? Kelly? Yes, that was it: Kelly. Kelly looked up at me as I walked past, her silver nose ring glistening in the air.

"Nice one, Danvers," She called to me, giving me a thumbs up, "You've got good aim. That bitch deserved, I'm just glad I was there to see it!"

Eve nudged me in the rib and I smiled. I didn't know Kelly that well at all, I'd only spoke to her once or twice whilst waiting for Eve, but somehow, her childish comment cheered me up. Already, I felt a thousand times better. Exhausted, but better.

Eve and I didn't talk much on the way home. Just a few small-talk mentions of the weather and a bit of the latest gossip, just enough to pass the time. She sighed as she pulled into the driveway.

"I'll run you a bath, yeah?" Eve asked and I nodded, "Then you have to take it easy for the rest of the day, okay? No wonder you're sick with how hard you work yourself,"

I nodded again and climbed out of the car, following Eve back into the house. We both headed straight up stairs and I sat feebly on the toilet seat as Eve ran the bath. She poured all sorts of herbal remedies into the bath. They were supposed to calm you down, or so Eve said. Usually, I'd call it all a bunch of nonsense, but today, the scent of lavender was really relaxing. I took deeps breaths, in and out, letting my worries drift away. Except for one fear that stayed with me, the one that never really left.

"Voila," Eve called, gesturing towards the bath, "There you go, all done,"

"Thank you," I told her honestly, smiling over at her, "I feel better already,"

"No problemo, friend," She winked at me jokingly as she left, "Would you like me to send Shane up?" I nodded and smiled at me then shut the door behind her and headed downstairs, probably about to tell Shane _allll _about how I got revenge on Monica and totally made her day, or something.

I sighed again. Then I noticed that I'd been sighing a lot lately. And crying, I'd been crying a lot lately too. No surprise there, though. My hormones were still all over the place. I let out a breath and slipped into the bath. I let the hot water soothe my aching muscles and wished that it would soothe my mind, too.

There was a soft knock on the door and Shane walked in. He locked the door behind him and looked at me with concern written all over his face. He knelt down beside the bath and rested his chin on the side. I pulled my hand through his hair and breathed deeply. Shane grabbed my hand and kissed it, then started massaging my palm.

"I guess Eve told you then?" I asked.

Shane nodded, "I knew you shouldn't have went in. You were still sick,"

I sighed and changed position in the water, "You know I hate missing school,"

Shane smiled and chuckled slightly, "Oh, I know, trust me. It's one of the things I love most and least about you,"

I smiled back at him. "It's fair to say that I never want to show my face there again so it's all good,"

Shane laughed then become more mischievous, "Well, if you're not going back to school, we could spend the day together,"

"Doing what?" I smiled.

"How does pizza, ice cream and The Notebook sound?"

I was genuinely surprised, "You hate that film!"

He shrugged, "What can I say, I'm the perfect boyfriend,"

"You sure are," I laughed, then pulled him in for a kiss. It was short, but sweet and when we pulled apart, I rested my forehead on his, staring into his lazuli blue eyes. Then I had a thought. What if I mentioned having kids, only subtly though, so I could figure out his real feelings without telling him that I was pregnant. It was crazy. It was genius. It could work. I pulled away from and dunked down further into the water.I sighed and turned over to face him, still holding his hand.

"Listen, I was thinking" I started, staring down at our intertwined hands, then I looked back up to see him staring at me intently, "After the draug, when you had all those dreams and you said you wanted kids one day. Did you mean it?"

Shane blew air out of his mouth, clearly taken aback. He let go of my hands and ran his hands through his hair. I panicked instantly, wondering if maybe, I'd scared him off, or given the game away.

"Well, I dunno, Claire,"

I jumped in, my words coming out in one long jumble, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just-"

"No, I just want to be honest with you, Claire," my heart stopped, wondering what he was going to say next, "Not really. I mean kids are cute and all, and I like them enough when they're someone elses but... Seriously, though, can you imagine me as a Dad, I'd be awful. Besides, a child free life is better, not as many worries and nobody else to care for but ourselves. We can do anything, go anywhere without trying to find a babysitter and trying to sort out the kids. It's not that I would never want kids, it's just... It's not practical, is what I'm saying,"

I nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat, "Yeah. Same,"

He started playing with my hair as I fought back tears. I needed to be alone, I needed time to think. I had to find an excuse for him to go away so that I could organize my thoughts, "Hey Babe?" I asked and his head shot up.

I continued, "How about you go put the pizza in the oven or something and I'll get dried and meet you in your room?"

He nodded, and stood up, his smile widely. He kissed my hand once more, then dropped it and left to start making pizza. I listened to his heavy footsteps until I was sure he was too far away to hear then sat up.

Was that what he really thought? Did he really not want kids? Of course he didn't. Kim was right all along. If he knew I was pregnant, he would probably hate me. Or get trapped in a life that he never wanted. Neither were particularly favourable options.

Now that I was alone, I let my tears fall. None came. I knew what I had to do now. I knew it before, of course, but the conversation with Shane confirmed what I already knew: Kim was right about something else too.

I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and gave myself a nod. I knew what I had to do. I picked up my phone, unlocked it then dialled the few numbers that would change my life forever. I held the phone to my ear and waited. They picked up on the first ring.

"This is Planned Parenthood, how can we help?"

**So many **_**feelings **_**in this chapter, damn. I hope I didn't over/under do it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh, my 1st person seemed to slip into 2nd person a little bit in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure why but hey ho. Also, Morganville is in Texas so for the sake of this story, I had to follow their laws (at least I think that they were Texan laws anyway).**

For reasons unknown, time passed slower than usual when you were in the waiting room at a doctor's office. Soon enough, I learnt that waiting for an appointment to get an abortion at Planned Parenthood only made it a thousand times slower. I was on high alert. Even though I was at the back of the room where hardly anybody would see me and the hood of my jacket covered my face, I still felt my heart skip a beat every time someone walked in. Knowing my luck, Monica or someone would walk in and my secret was be out.

Then again, most people - if not all - were here for the same reason. Nobody was going to judge you because we were all in the same kind of situation. Or at the very least, it meant that no one was going to tell anybody that they saw you since that would mean admitting that they were also here.

There was a lot of us too. Hence why I had waited two whole weeks just for a measly introductory appointment. Morganville wasn't short on women wanting abortions - one look at the drugs, alcoholism and crime rate told you why.

I sighed and tapped my foot. I leaned over and grabbed one of the magazines from the table, burying my face into it. I didn't really want to read it, but I had to distract myself somehow. I flicked through the pages, glazing over stories of celebrities and diets that promised to make you lose x amount of weight in y amount of days. It was all nonsense anyway. I threw it back down, earning a dirty look from one of the women a few seats down.

Damnit! When were they going to call my name? My appointment had been at 4:30 and it was nearly 5 o'clock. I would have been finished university now. If I got home later than usual, Shane, Michael and Eve would be suspicious.

"Emily Stark?" A nurse in a white uniform called from the doorway. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was me. I had given in a fake name when I called up, just in case I got recognized.

I stood up in a rush and practically ran over to her. I was eager to get this over and done with. The sooner this little situation was dealt with, the better. The nurse led me down a small, narrow corridor into a obnoxiously white room filled with thousands of leaflets. She nodded to a small chair in the corner of the room and I sat down. She sat down opposite and shuffled some papers before turning to me.

"Hi, Emily. My name is Nurse Gordon, but just call me Kate. So you want an abortion, right?" she asked outright, wasting no time. _Good, _I thought, _I want to go home and get away from here as soon as possible. _

"Yes, that's right," I said hastily.

"Okay," she said, smiling at me and typing some letters into her keyboard. I relaxed a little inside at her non-judgmental attitude. She seemed understandably, at least. Kate was short, not much taller than me, with wispy brown hair which was pulled up into a neat ponytail. She had pale skin and wise blue eyes that you only got from age and experience.

She handed me a clear medical tube and smiled at me. I looked down at the tube, investigating it for a few seconds, then looked back up, confused. What was I meant to do with that?

Kate laughed slightly, "You have to pee in it first. Toilets are down the hall,"

Oh. _Oh. _That wasn't awkward at all.

I nodded sheepishly and slid out of the room to do my business. Once I was finished, I came straight back into the room and handed her the cup. She nodded at me and left the room, promising me that she'd be right back. I took a seat on the chair and looked around the room. The room was pretty basic, apart from a few posters, most on abortion. I felt nervous as my eyes scanned upon some leaflets detailing how abortions worked and what my legal right were. I quickly diverted my eyes away, not wanting to know to much. Before I knew it, Kate was back.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant," she told me, surprisingly cheerful, then patted the bed on the other side of the room, "We'll have to do an ultrasound now,"

"A ultrasound?" I asked, "No, you must have misheard me. I'm here for an abortion,"

"It's Texan laugh. You have to get an ultrasound today before you can schedule an appointment for an abortion. Besides, it's a good tool for us nurses because it means that we can see how far along you are which will give us a better judgement on what option to go for next,"

I nodded, embarrassed. How had I not thought of that? I'd known that I was getting an abortion, but yet I hadn't bothered to look at the laws on abortion? Or had I just assumed that Morganville didn't apply to the same rules? Probably the latter.

I slid onto the hard hospital bed and lay down, squirming uncomfortably as Kate brought over a bunch of machines and what looked like a TV remote. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. This was just the first step, then I could get an abortion and it would all be over and my life could go back to normal.

**I know it's only short but I'm just going to leave this here so all the drama and good bits can be saved for the next chapter ;) Talking about the next chapter, I pretty much have it written already so if you review, I may just update quicker. Please let me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a little short again, sorry.**

She plugged in the machine and grabbed a bottle of goo, "Lift up your shirt please. Oh, and this may be a little cold"

I nodded as she put the goo onto my stomach. I stared up at the ceiling, trying not to meet her eyes. The hum of the machine started and Kate put a wand thing onto my stomach. I saw some kind of waves on the screen but I focused my eyes upwards, blocking it all out. _Don't feel Claire, _I reminded myself.

"Look like your about 6 weeks along, which is the perfect time if you still want an abortion," Kate continued, sounding almost... Hopeful, "Although, you can probably hear the heartbeat this week if you want,"

A heartbeat? It has a heartbeat now. I felt my heart thump a little at the thought of something growing inside of me with a heartbeat. It was almost... Cute? _No, _I thought, _Kim will kill you, and your family. Besides, Shane won't want it. It's better this way. _I shouldn't be feeling emotions towards the foetus, it was better this way.

Kate leant down and fiddled with the settings on the machine. I was about to ask her what she was doing when I heard it.

_Thump thump thump._

It was fast, I noted, like a little train. Like a hummingbird, almost as if it was fighting to stay alive, clinging to life. Then it hit me. What was I doing? This baby was a person. An actual person. He or she had a heartbeat, and feelings, and hopes and dreams and they were an actual person. I was about to kill an actual human being.

I tilted my heads towards the screen, taking in the image that was being displayed. It looked a bit like an alien, or a fish, but even so, it was unique. If I looked closely, I could start to see the image of a head, or legs. I couldn't tear myself away. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I realised I couldn't go through with it. I just couldn't.

All of my fears began to drift away. Shane loved me. He might not have wanted kids, but we'd get through this, like everything else we'd been through. And if he did decide not to stay, me and the baby would be okay.

Eve and Michael would be disappointed, and they might not want to live with a crying baby, but they were my friends. They would stick by me. The same goes for my parents, they'd be furious, especially at Shane, but they'd come around and they'd love their grandchild. Hell, even Amelie might end up supportive.

It wasn't all that bad, after all.

And as for Kim? Well, I didn't feel so terrified of her anymore. We'd faced worse in the past and we'd lived to tell the tale. Kim wasn't even the scariest thing we'd fought, we could do it again. Besides, I didn't run from bullies, and I definitely didn't let them control me. Ever.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kate asked softly, "Abortion or no abortion?"

"No abortion," I told her breathlessly, "Definitely no abortion,"

Kate smiled, "I knew you'd say that Claire,"

Wait! Claire? "How did you know who I was?"

Kate winked at me, "You and your friends helped my sister a while back when Bishop was in town. You saved her life, how could I forget you?"

I gave her a soft smile and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Kate passed me a wad of kitchen towel and I cleaned the goo off of my stomach and pulled my shirt back down. Once again, Kate left the room and I took a seat on the chair.

I was still breathless from the whole experience. It hadn't quite hit me yet. I was going to have a baby. There was a baby inside of me. I noticed with a start that it was the first time I had ever really admitted to myself that I was actually _pregnant_. Even thinking the word was weird. Thinking that I was going to be a Mom was even weirder.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kate reappearing in the room, holding a stack of papers for me. She gave me a wide smile and slid them all over to me. I flicked through them. There was a copy of the ultrasound I'd just had, as well as some leaflets and a guide to health during pregnancy. She also gave me some pre-natal vitamins in a marked yellow tube. I stuck them all in my bag and looked back up at her.

"Okay, so the next time I'll see you will be at 12 weeks which is..." Kate scanned across her calendar, "Some time in the end of March. We'll ring you at some point to confirm at date closer to the time,"

I nodded and gathered my stuff. Kate smiled at me and got up, following me out, probably on her way to get her next patient. I nodded at her once more, before zipping up my coat and walking out. It was still quite light, although the sun was starting to set in the horizon. If I left now, I figured I'd be home before the sun set completely. I slid my hood over my head and sped out of the center.

A thousand thoughts raced around inside of my mind, swallowing it. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to have a baby. It still felt a bit numb, like it hadn't entirely sunk in yet. I was having a baby. At the same time, my head was filled with worries. How would Shane react? What would Kim do? Would Amelie be mad? What if something went wrong? I attempted weakly to silence my thoughts as I came up to the Day house.

**Aw, Claire's had a change of heart. You probably all saw that coming, of course, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Also, I want to add that all the views in this chapter are Claire's not mine. Just how I think she would react, and not to say that I agree/disagree with abortion so don't hate on me please. **


	12. Chapter 12

Granma Day was out on her porch swing again, staring off into the horizon as the sun started to set. I smiled at her as I walked past and she gave me a wave. She stood up quickly (well, as fast as an elderly lady could) and waved at me again.

"Ah, Claire!" she called, "Come in, come in,"

I pointed to the dying sun, "I don't think I have time Ma'am,"

"The founder wants to see you, I'm sure she would rather not wait," that stopped me in my tracks. Amelie? Amelie wanted to see me? Why? I mentally ran through the past few weeks. I couldn't remember doing anything to annoy Amelie in particular. I nodded anyway and walked up to the house. Granma Day opened the door to me and I smiled at her whilst walking in.

"Would you like a glass of lemonade, dear?" she asked, "You probably should in your condition, you know. Look at you, you still a slip of a thing,"

"Excuse me?" I asked. Did she just say _in your condition_? As in my condition as in pregnancy? How did she-

"How did I know?" Granma laughed, "I've had been my own children, and grand-children. You do learn a thing or two, you know. Besides, you're practically glowing today. First ultrasound I'm guessing?"

I nodded, still bewildered that she'd figured it out so easy, "Yes ma'am,"

Granma sighed and passed me a glass of lemonade which I accepted gratefully. The elderly lady sat down on a wooden seat and smiled at me, "They didn't have them in my time, everything was down with folk tales" She sighed and I sipped my drink.

Granma looked up and down the hall past me, "Here, hand me your glass. I'll wash it out for you, the founder is here now," I span on my heels to see Amelie standing at the end of the hall, staring at me with a solemn look on her face. She beckoned me forward and I nodded, passing my glass to Granma and walking towards Amelie. The founder swung open the door next to her and sent me inside.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs Day," Amelie told her politely and I saw Granma nod before I was sent through the arrived in Amelie's office. I'd only been here a few times before, but it hadn't changed much, the same leather-covered furniture and high quality pine wood desk still remained. I looked over at Amelie.

"Take a seat, Claire," I obliged and walked over to her desk, numbly. What was going on? Amelie didn't sound happy, that was for sure. I sat down in the chair and Amelie slid gracefully behind the desk, so she was facing me. For a few seconds, she stared at me intently then looked down at my stomach.

"Ah. I see that I was correct then," She announced, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but right about what?"

"You are with child, I see," I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes and sigh loudly. Had it been anyone else, I would have, but Amelie was a bit scarier than that. What was with everything finding out about my pregnancy today? Why did it matter to Amelie anyway? Who even told her.

"Yes Ma'am, I haven't told anyone yet though," I hoped that would mean that she wouldn't announce it to Myrnin, or Oliver, or anyone for that matter, although this was Amelie and she would do what suited her regardless, "How did you know?"

"Myrnin told me that he heard two heartbeats when you came into the room. Of course, I didn't believe him, I didn't believe you would be so... _Foolish. _I was wrong, I see," She sounded almost... Disappointed. I felt myself deflate slightly. Even Amelie knew this was a bad idea.

"I didn't plan for this to happen," I told her sadly, then added, "I'm sorry,"

"There is no use in apologising, Claire. You cannot change anything now," A single tear fell down my cheek and Amelie looked at me for a few seconds, clearly debating what to do with a crying pregnant girl in her office. Then she leant back and passed me a tissue, visibly relaxing slightly. I took the tissue from her with a polite smile and sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to cry," I laughed while scrunching up the tissue, "So what now?"

"Nothing, I suppose," she sounded geniunally confused, and for a second I thought she actually then she straightened and her eyes became cold once more, "You will continue going to your classes, and the lab. Time off towards the end of your pregnancy will be arranged at a later time but I don't want this _situation_ you are in to affect your work, is that understood?"

I nodded quickly and Amelie nodded back at me then gestured towards the door. She looked back down at her paper work.

"You may leave now," she paused, then added, "Although I suggest you go straight to the Glass House. It will be dark by now, I would suppose."

I took her advice and stepped through the portal, picturing home. Suddenly, I appeared in the secret room. I shivered slightly at the memories it brought. The last time I'd been in this room, Kim had pulled me aside and threatened to kill me and my family and friends if I didn't get rid of the baby. Now here I was, having pulled out of an abortion. What was going to happen now? I didn't know, but I knew that Kim was not going to let me down easy.

**So :) Much :) Dialouge :) This was a bit of a filler, hence why it's a little short but I hope that you guys enjoyed the little moment between Claire and Amelie. Could it be? Could Amelie actually have **_**feelings? **_**Haha, please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was exhausted now, and no wonder. After all, I'd had a very busy day, a lot had changed. When I woke up this morning, I'd been ready to have an abortion but now, I was preparing for pregnancy and motherhood. It was only just starting to sink in that I was actually pregnant. I didn't regret my decision to walk out of the abortion clinic, and in hindsight, I'm glad I didn't go through with the procedure, but it didn't change the fact that this was going to be a thousand times harder than if I had just gotten an abortion.

I'd have to tell Shane now, which scared the living daylights out of, to be honest. My parents would have to be told as well, which sent a shiver down my spine at the very thought of how they'd react. I'd have to tell my friends, as well of course. That's assuming that Michael didn't hear the heartbeat first. He wasn't as old as the other vampires, so he wouldn't be able to hear it yet but I knew that the baby's heartbeat would only grow stronger. It wouldn't be long before he could hear it. He and Eve might not want me living here, either. They probably wouldn't kick me out, but it'd definitely put a strain on them. They won't want a baby living here.

No, I wouldn't tell them just yet. Or anyone for that matter. It was probably best to keep it a secret, especially while Kim didn't know about the baby. The less people who knew, the better.

I leaned over the table and grabbed my earphones, putting them into my ears and putting the playlist onto shuffle. The song 'Arms Wide Open' came blasting on. _Typical, _I thought to myself. I used to love this song, but now it was cutting a bit too close for comfort.

_Well I just heard the news today. It seems my life is going to change._

I shuffled the pillow behind my head and lay back down, making patterns on the ceiling. I sighed and turned the volume on the phone up slightly. I let the words of the song sink in. Eventually, it came to an end. I unlocked my phone and re-played it. I was mid-way through listening to the song for the 5th time when I thought I heard a knock on the door. I pulled one earphone out.

"Hello?" I called.

Eve walked in, "Hey, did you borrow my lipgloss?"

I racked my brain. I honestly couldn't remember if I did or not, "What lipgloss?"

"It's like a red, with black glitter in it,"

"Oh yeah," I told her, "It's in my bag," I gestured towards the bag which was laying lopsided on the desk. I put my earphones back in and lay down. Then froze. I sat up straight quickly, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Eve got closer and closer to my bag and my heart pounded.

"Wait, Eve!" I called. She didn't hear me as rummaged through the bag and I stared at her in fear. My bag was full of stuff from the doctor's appointment. If Eve saw it, she'd be stupid not to realise, and my cover would be blown.

"What the hell?" I heard her ask her self, turning over a small peice of card in her hand. _The ultrasound. _It had my name on it. She was going to know. Then she gasped, and I knew that everything I had worked for was gone; she knew, and soon Shane and Michael would know. Kim would kill them, and me, and then the baby.

"Claire?" Eve asked, spinning around to look at me. Her jaw was open wide and shock was written all over her face. She probably hadn't expected it, especially not from me of all people.

"It wasn't negative, Eve," I turned my face away from her. I couldn't stand to see the dissapointed, upset look in her eyes and know that mine and Shane's stupid mistakes had caused it. I pulled my knees into my chest and started to sob uncontrollaby. My chest shook and my vision was blurred by tears.

I felt warm arms wrap around me, holding me tightly and after a few seconds, I relaxed against them. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, with me crying my eyes out and Eve hugging me. It must have been a while before I sniffed and pulled away.

"Claire," Eve started, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," I started, running a hand through my hair, "We used protection and everything, but..."

"It just failed?" Eve asked and I nodded sheepishly. She sighed and looked down at the ultrasound that she was holding. It looked a lot like an alien right now, but she just kept staring at it - probably taking in the situation more than the picture. Then suddenely, her eyes grew wide and her head snapped up to look at me.

"Wait! Have you told Shane?"

"Not yet," I told her which earned me a disappointed look, "But I will, soon. Just please don't tell him yet. Please,"

"As you wish," she sighed. Then she put the ultrasound down and gave me another hug.

"You're keeping it, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"I tried to get an abortion..." I admitted, bowing my head and I saw Eve gape at me again.

"Oh my god, Claire!"

"But I didn't. I couldn't go through with it. I just couldn't," I interrupted, "I just need time for it to set in,"

"It'll be okay, Claire. You and Shane are strong enough to get through this. Besides, you're both adults, it could be a lot worse,"

"Thanks," I told her honestly, bowing my head. She really had made me feel a lot better. I wasn't so worried now that I knew she was okay with it. It even helped my fear of telling Shane. Michael would probably be okay with it, if Eve was. It was just Kim that I was worried about now.

"Why don't we order pizza, and have a girls night?" Eve asked, then gave me a mischevious smile, "We can watch Juno?"

I smiled back at her genuinely, "Ham and pineapple?"

"Duh, Fertile Myrtle," Eve laughed.

"Hey!" I told her, mock angry, "Don't call me that?"

"Why not? Your eggo _is _preggo after all," I burst into laughter as she headed down the stairs then she turned to me and called upstairs, "This is one doodle than can't be undid, Homeskillet"

I heard the door open downstairs as I called over the banister to Eve, "I still have your underwear,"

"I still have your virginity,"

There was a cough coming from the door. Eve and I both span around to see Michael standing my the front door, pretending to be frozen in shock. I gasped, realising that he must have heard the end of mine and Eve's conversation.

"What's going on?" He asked, clearly trying to figure out what he had just overheard. Eve and I turned bright red and looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys got the Juno references in the last chapter, or that might have been slightly awkward...**

I woke up feeling more rested and refreshed than I had for a long time. I stretched my arms out and hit something solid. I jumped and turned to see what I had hit. Eve was sprawled out across the bed, her face buried in a pillow. I smiled as memories of last night came to me. Eve and I had ordered pizza and watched Juno for the 50th time before sobbing our hearts out watching The Notebook. Neither of us mention the pregnancy, or Shane, or anything besides the film and funny memories we had. It was nice.

I rolled over lazily and checked the time. I had one class at 2 o'clock but that was all, so I had some time before I had to start getting ready. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up quickly. I regretted it immediately. My stomach turned and I ran to the bathroom, praying that it would be empty so I didn't have to spew on the carpet.

It was, to my luck. I ran inside, locking the door behind me. I vomited a few times before resting my back against the wall and taking deep breaths. _Damn morning sickness, ruining my good mood. _Eventually, I got up and brushed my teeth.

"Claire?" A voice came through the door. Michael.

"Yeah?" I called back, my voice distorted due to the fact that I was mid-way through brushing my teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I slurred, before spitting and talking normally again, "Just doing my teeth, why?"

"I thought I heard you being sick?" Michael asked and my heart jumped into my throat. He was starting to get suspicious. Of course he was, he was a vampire: he could hear me being sick every morning and was probably wondering what was up with me.

"Oh," I said trying to sound nonchalant, "Yeah, I was sick but I'm fine now," I swung the door open to find Michael leaning against it, he placed a hand onto my forehead as I walked past and I shrugged him off,

"I'm fine! See?" he nodded half heartedly, but I could see suspicion in his eyes. He went into the bathroom and I let out the breath that I hadn't known that I was holding. That was pretty close. I made a mental note to try and be more subtle next time morning sickness hit me. I started heading downstairs when I heard some scuffling coming from Shane's room. Was he awake?

I knocked on the door, before walking to his room. He was laying in bed the covers splayed around and I smiled, walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him. He lifted the covers up, gesturing for me to get in beside him. I did happily, taking in his warmth as I curled into him, resting my head on his chest. I breathed deeply, trying to memorize his scent. He smelled musky, and strong. He smelt like him.

"Hey stranger," He muttered groggily, pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"Stranger?" I asked.

"Just commenting on how I haven't seen much of you lately. I figured you needed space for a while, but I'm glad you're back," he smiled genuinely and for a moment, I didn't know what to say. There wasn't really much that I _could _say. He was right, I had been very distant. Mainly because I was worried about what was going to happen with the baby, but still... I sighed and buried my head into Shane shoulder.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No need," he said softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Michael said you'd been feeling sick. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I repeated. He looked me up and down, looking for some kind of hint that I wasn't fine. I kept steady and stared at him. Eventually, he gave up.

"Good," He said and wrapped his arm around me.

I took a deep breath in and remember this moment. It was bound to be one of the last of it's kind. Right now, we were young, free and selfish. Soon, I'd tell him that I was pregnant and it all would change. Our lives would change forever. No longer would we have these sweet little moments, we'd have to be serious about our relationship. We'd have a baby to look after.

Even as I thought it, those words didn't scare me so much any more. Kim hadn't contacted me for weeks, Eve was excited to be an aunt and Shane and I were happy together. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe it would all work out.

I closed my eyes and imagined what our child would be like. I imagined a little boy who looked exactly like Shane running around. He was funny and light, innocent the way a child should be. Shane was playing with him, throwing him over his shoulder and swinging him around as the child giggled uncontrollably. The sun was shining and I took a deep breath and took it all in.

When I re-opened my eyes, a sense of calmness rushed over me. We were going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

**Sorry it's a bit of a filler, but it needed to set the tone from the next chapter and we needed a break from all the drama. Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ugh, again, this is awful since I'm still on my iPad so don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, it's much needed and appreciated...**

I opened my eyes groggily and rolled over to face the early March sun. I blinked as light filled my eyes and sat up slowly. My stomach turned and I felt an uneasy feeling rising up in my throat. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I was 10 weeks pregnant now, so the morning sickness _should_ have be close to being over, but so I'd had no signs of it ever ending.

When I was finished vomiting, I sighed and brushed my teeth, deciding that I may as well get ready since I was already going to be up. I put on a dab of concealer and a smile before heading back into my bedroom to pick out an outfit. Today I had to go to some classes, and usually, I'd go to Myrnin's but Amelie wanted to speak to me, so I was going there instead.

As I bounded out of the bathroom door, I ran straight into a solid object. I was dazed for a few seconds until I realized that I had ran straight into Michael. I bowed my head and blushed, embarrassed. How had I not seen him there?

"Oh my God," I blurted, "I'm so sorry," I tried to turn around and go into my bedroom but Michael grabbed my arm quickly and span me to face him. I gasped and looked up at him, shocked. He looked concerned, but gentle. He let go of my arm, shooting me an apologetic smile. I smiled back and subconscious rubbed my arm.

"Claire, I need to talk to you," he started, "Are you-?"

"Good morning, Claire Bear," Eve announced as she walked out of her room, surprising chipper for a Monday morning with no coffee yet. She shot me a friendly smile then noticed that Michael was there and she started gazing lovingly at him, "And good morning _you_,"she said to him, dropping her voice in what I could only assume was meant to be sultry.

Michael shot me a look that told me her wasn't finished before turning to Eve and pulling her in for a kiss. I waited to see if he still wanted to talk to me, but he seemed pretty busy with Eve so as I thanked my lucky stars and slipped away into my room.

It was only as I shut the door that realization set into me. He said '_are you_?'. Am I what? Then my heart starting pounding as a sick feeling set into my chest. Did he know I was pregnant? I hadn't told him or Shane yet but Amelie had warned me that Michael would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat sooner or later. I slid my clothes as my mind went through the different possibilities. He might not know that I was pregnant. He could have been asking me anything: Am I okay? Am I going to see Amelie? Am I allergic to anything? He could have literally been asking anything, I tried to tell myself. It might have worked if it wasn't for the _look_. Michael sent me this look, like I was wounded. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't know, would he?

I had half a mind to stay at home and figure out what was going on, but I knew that classes had to come first. I was going to have a tough enough time when the baby was born, I needed to get as much studying in now as possible.

I raced down stairs and grabbed an apple. I pushed myself onto the counters as I ate, wincing as the taste of the toothpaste still in my mouth made the apple sour. I was mid-apple when Michael walked into the room. I paused eating for a second and stared at him. He shot me the _look_ again, full of concern and sadness but then refused to look at me. I stopped staring at him and reverted my eyes onto my apple. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I jumped down and through the apple in the bin and pulled my water out of the fridge.

"Not hungry?" He asked, his voice somber.

I shook my head and he shot me that look again. _Damnit, what was wrong with him?_ I thought as I took a swig of my drink and slid it into my school bag. He was still staring at me. I started to walk out of the room, feeling awkward as his eyes bore into my back. Just as I was about to leave, Shane walked in.

"Hey, I was hoping you hadn't left," he said, planting a kiss on my lips. I felt my body radiate with warmth but fear prevented a smile from appearing on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his expression filling with concern, shooting me the same look that Michael had.

"Nothing," I told him, wrapping my arms around his and kissing him just as enthusiastically as he had kissed me, hoping it would ward of his suspiciousness. I smiled widely at him as I pulled away, resting my forehead on his and looking into his eyes. I think Michael knows something he shouldn't, I wanted to say, something that could tear us apart, but I didn't. I just pulled away from him slowly.

"I have to go" I told him sadly and he ran his hand across my face, "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded and I walked away, shooting one last glance into the kitchen as I left. Shane and. Michael were talking and I felt my heart sink. I hope they weren't talking about me. Then I got a horrible thought, what if Michael told Shane that I was pregnant before I had a chance too? It would probably break his heart.

No, I told myself, Michael wouldn't do that, he'd speak to me about it first. I pushed all the thoughts about Michael and whatever it was that he knew into a draw in the back of my mind and tried to focus on school. I slipped on my jacket and headed out of the door, calling on last goodbye to my friends before I left.

I wouldn't have noticed it under normal circumstances, but today, I was on edge. There was a small white envelope on the front step. I leant down and picked it up, turning it around to see who it was addressed to. To preggers, it read...


	16. Chapter 16

I felt my heart sink as I read the scrawled writing on the envelope, I knew who it was without even opening it. The nausea from before was returning slowly, allow I was sure that it was for a completely different reason now. I flipped the envelope around in my hands and started walking to class, hoping that none of my roommates were looking out of the window. Sure, Eve knew I was pregnant but she didn't know what was happening with Kim and I preferred it that way.

I swallowed nervously and once I was a good distance away from home, I ripped open the envelope to read it. _You failed_, it had written in all capitals on the paper. Even the words themselves looked angry at me. It was short and simple, but it got the message across. Kim had obviously got the news that I decided against an abortion and she obviously wasn't happy about it. My mind flew back to what she had said back on Eve's birthday. She threatened to kill me and the baby. She threatened to hurt my friends, and my family. Something told me she wasn't joking around.

I ripped the paper up into tiny shreds then threw it into the bin as I reached the university gates. I concentrated on putting on front in front of the over as. I head to my first class. I wanted to go home and wrap my friends up in cotton wool so. I knew they were safe but I also knew that Kim would get us whether I was there or not, so it didn't really matter. My thoughts started racing over a thousand situations in which Kim would hurt them and tears pricked my eyes. _No_, I told myself, _She wants you to be afraid, you have to focus on class right now and stay strong until you get home._

My first two classes flew by once I made the decision to focus on it. The work was boring and draining but it took my mind away from Kim and her threats to everyone I loved. I watched as the minutes on the clock became hours and then class was over. I was free.

I sighed as I collected my books and shoved them into my school bag half-heartedly. I felt a bit guilty for not putting as much effort into class as I normally did, but given the situation I excused myself. I checked the time on my phone, I still had 25 minutes before I had to leave to speak to Amelie. Enough time for a hot chocolate, I figured.

I hurried over to the UC and let the warmth of the room surround me quickly. It was only March, but for some reason this room felt stifling hot, like there wasn't enough oxygen for the huge amount of people that were packed into the one room. I looked around sure enough, every seat was taken. Some people were even standing. _Great_. I saw Eve standing by the counter, serving people and rushed over to her. She spotted me out of the corner of her eye and smiled, but continued handing out drinks.

I leant on the wall next to the counter and waited for her. My knees were weak and my neck felt like it wasn't quite strong enough to hold me up properly. I felt like I was choking in here. It was boiling hot, but no one else was acting like it. Someone swung the door open and gave a quick breath of relief as I got a momentary cold blast to the face. Then it closed and it felt like I was melting again. Why was it so hot in here? Was the heating on in here?

I felt my mouth gape open in an attempt to get more air as I watched Eve. She didn't look hot at all. She was wearing a black cardigan and her black hair fell around her shoulders as she flashed fake smiles at customers while handing them coffees. I grimaced from the heat and put my head in my hands. The room started spinning and I tried to concentrate on taking deep breaths. I heard Eve saying something, but my ears were too fuzzy to truly recognize what she was actually saying. What was that ringing noise? Eve placed a hand on my arm, pulling my attention to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked and I shook my head softly, so as not to do make the spinning any worse.

"Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?"

Eve put a hand to my forehead straight away and led me behind the shop to where they stored all the coffee. The smell filled my nose and made my stomach start churning. Eve sat me down on a step near a fountain and handed me a plastic cup of water. I sipped it gratefully, not wanting to move my eyes up from the ground.

"I should take you home," she told me, her voice concerned.

"I'm fine," I told her weakly, not even convincing myself.

"No, you're not," Eve started, "Claire, you're pre-"

"I'm fine," I told her again, more forcefully this time. I didn't want to risk anyone over hearing our conversation after what Kim had said on the letter this morning. I held up the cup, shaking it mid-air, "Just dehydrated, see?"

Eve gave me a look to tell me that she didn't believe me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I stood up quickly to put the cup in the bin but as I did, the world slipped around me, all the colors rushing it on huge blurring and eventually fading to black as I fell.

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I know you all probably wanted to find out what was going on with Michael and Claire but don't worry, you will find out eventually. All in good time my young grasshoppers.**


End file.
